Mitama Yakumo
|-|Mitama Yakumo= |-|Doppel Totentanz= |-|Doppel Totentanz (Haregi Ver.)= Summary Mitama Yakumo, is a magical girl who works as a coordinator at the edge of Kamihama City. Because she gains grief seeds as payment for magical adjustment and item sales, she rarely fights. Although she always greets everyone with a smile, not many magical girls know her true nature. Powers And Stats Tier: Low 7-C, likely Higher with Memoria and as Doppel Totentanz. Name: Mitama, Doppel Totentanz Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Magical Girl, Coordinator, Doppel Witch. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance the magic or stats of another magical girl), Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Extrasensory Perception, Pain Inhibition, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Fusionism, and Awakened Power. Status Effect Inducement (Including Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency)), Sealing and Explosion Manipulation (The Haregi Magia attack seals the enemy inside cards that explode afterwards), Teleportation, and possibly Memory Manipulation (Manifests the card forms of her own Memoria/memories) with Structure Destruction and New Year Karuta Festival. With Memoria she gains: Empathic Manipulation (A passive chance of enchanting the enemy), Statistics Amplification (Her own Attack Potency and Durability). Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance, Memoria adds Resistance to Bind, Burn, Curse, Charm, and Poison (Power Nullification, Regeneration Negation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation). As Doppel Totentanz, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Summoning, Death Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Burns her own runes into her cloth in her Hargei version), Creation, and Corrosion Inducement. Attack Potency: Small Town level (States herself that she is so physically weak that she struggles to even fight a familiar even before Kamihara began to have stronger witches.) Likely Higher with Memoria and/or Doppel Transformation. Can negate durability by purposely failing an enhancement. (States that she can cause her enhancement magic to fail, killing an enemy from within.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Physically a weak magical girl, whether or not that applies to her speed stat is unknown however.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, likely Small Town level. Likely Higher with Memoria and/or Doppel transformation. Stamina: Unknown, possibly Very High. (Even someone like Homura Akemi who has a very low Stamina in-verse tier stat, has Very High Stamina. However, according to Momoko, Mitama seemingly has her soul gem corrupted unusually quickly.) Range: Standard Melee range with Structure Destruction and Adjustment. At least several dozen meters with Doppel Totentanz's conventional techniques, likely capable of reaching hundreds to a few thousands of meters with Pocket Reality Manipulation. Standard Equipment: Several Grief Seeds, some Dragon Ball Stickers. Intelligence: Above Average. (Is capable of maintaining near perfect grades despite never going to school; has some combat experience, although usually not enough to turn battles where she has a stat disadvantage into her favor; and has apparently learned different types of magic, including her Adjustment skill, through the teachings of a currently unknown character.) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Mitama's & Totentanz's Techniques= * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** It might cost you, you know♪: Heals the connected magical girl and reduces durability, deals a massive Attack Potency advantage when attacking enemies with status effects. ** Seems like this is going to be another good year: Heals but this time increases attack potency, offers a slight Attack Potency boost when attacking enemies with status effects. * Adjustement: Mitama was taught the ability to be able to enhance the magic of other characters, usually affecting Attack Potency, Durability, Speed, Stamina, or the scope of the character's abilities themselves. According to Mitama, she can purposely fail at the adjustment, which kills the person she was enhancing. * Structure Destruction: Mitama's "signature" attack, Mitama releases a form of haze from her weapons and attacks, temporarily making the enemy disappear. Causes several status effects, including a curse on Mitama herself. ** New Year Karuta Festival: Essentially the New Year's version of Structure Destruction, the principle is the same, albeit the abilities and method (manifests memoria cards instead of a cloth) are different. * Memoria: Mitama_ayaka_shizuku_memoria.png|The Destination of Shizuku's Travel is!? Mitama_personal_memoria.png|Evidence of Darkness Memoria_circuit.png|Memoria Circuit Memoria_circuit_core.png|Memoria Circuit - Core Mitama_shadow_memoria.png|The Natural Me is... ** The Destination of Shizuku's Travel is!?: Gives Mitama a passive chance to charm her enemies. ** Evidence of Darkness/Proof of Darkness: Increases Mitama's MP to accelerate her Doppel or Magia discharge. ** Memoria Circuit: Passively increases attack potency. ** Memoria Circuit - Core: Passively increases durability. ** Over Limiter: Increases attack potency. ** The Natural Me is...: Decreases the effectiveness of energy based attacks on Mitama. ** Now, We Treasure Hunt: Increases Blast and Accele attack potency / MP gain respectively, also grants a resistance to Charm. ** A Place of Ease: Reduces an enemy's attack potency. ** Treasure of This One Moment: Passive resistance to Dazzle and a boost to Blast Attack Potency. ** The Wings From Before, Once Again: Passive chance to evade and a boost to Accele MP gain. ** Food Stall Paradise: Like Now, We Treasure Hunt, but gives a resistance against Bind. ** Mitama's Dream Osechi: Increases Accele draws, but outside of game mechanics, it is unknown what this does. ** Over Limiter - Core: Boosts durability. ** Wish Delivery: Grants resistance to burn, curse, and poison. * Cloth Manipulation: Doppel Totentanz's main attack, Totentanz corrodes the magic of a flower into a liquid to pour on her enemies. * Corrosion Inducement: Mitama can produce flower petals that cause any nearby magical energy to corrode, leaving nothing. |-|General Magical Girl & Witch Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based on the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown by manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Feats: * Has adjusted several magical girls over the span of her magical girl career. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Magical Girls Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Death Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Witches Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users